


There’s a lot

by thisshitsstupidbutwhatever (orphan_account)



Category: my own mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thisshitsstupidbutwhatever
Summary: Written: November 22, 2019
Kudos: 1





	There’s a lot

Breathe   
God damn it just breathe  
Take your inhaler, just breathe right?  
They aren’t whispering about you   
You’ve just gotta fucking breathe   
Damn it   
Why can’t you breathe normally?  
Slow it down  
They won’t stop looking at you  
Just stop

Not personally like don’t take it   
Like what the hell  
Do people look at me and just think   
Dyke, faggot  
This is why I miss my hair

It was more than just hair  
It was a safety blanket  
It was safe  
It was protective   
It helped with anxiety   
It helped  
Why did you cut it off?  
Dyke

Reminder: never go to the nurses office for an anxiety attack

They don’t take care of you and they don’t do jackshit


End file.
